


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baekhyun is a guy who fucks, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Nipple Play, Pining but not for tooooooo long I think, Rimming, Spanking, complete lack of cats unfortunately, inaccurate sexual preparation /scenarios (happens in a dream(s)), mildly dubious consent in dreams (like literal dreams), side Jongdae / Zhang Li Yin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Minseok has no idea why he dreamed about having sex with the guy who sits three rows ahead of him in his comparative lit class. They've never even talked. He isn't even sure what his name is. Lu..Lu something, he thinks. But now he can't get him out of his head.





	A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #182

“Burrito!” Minseok said, eyes lighting up, his pencil eraser thumping erratically on his page of notes. Finally, he remembered. It had been driving him nuts for the last three days.

“You just ate,” Jongdae mumbled. They were sitting in the mostly deserted library, claiming one of the large walnut tables that were tucked back by the entrance to the stacks. Jongdae had dragged Minseok there, ignoring his protests about already having studied enough for one lifetime.

“No, no. That’s what _he_ said.” Minseok waved his hand dismissively in the air. “He said burrito. It’s the only word he’s ever said to me.”

Jongdae narrowed his eyes. “_Who _said?”

Minseok’s cheeks flushed pink as he realized he really didn't want Jongdae to know even an inkling of what he was referring to. “No one,” Minseok mumbled, eyes returning to his page of notes.

“Minseok Kim, who?” Jongdae asked, leaning in, pulling the full-name-card that meant he wasn’t going to quit until Minseok filled him in on the details. He was overprotective of Minseok to a fault, which meant he had his hackles raised the moment he thought Minseok might be vulnerable. It was endearing most of the time, like a mostly harmless guard dog, but occasionally, Minseok found it annoying. Like now, when he absolutely did not want to tell his best friend who he was referring to.

“Are you seeing someone?” Jongdae’s hand whacked onto the top of Minseok’s notebook, blocking his neatly written notes. “Who is he? Did you meet him at Baekhyun’s party? Is he nice? Do I have to slap him?”

“No,” Minseok blurted out. He frowned. “I’m not seeing anyone.” He tugged his notebook out from under Jongdae’s hand, turning so his friend couldn’t reach it.

“Then why are you blushing?”

“It’s hot in here,” Minseok lied. He was wrapped in two layers and was still cold, he was always cold.

Jongdae sighed. “Fine. Don’t tell me, but you know I’ll find out eventually.”

Minseok didn’t say anything. He stared at his notes, waiting patiently until Jongdae went back to his studies.

Burrito. It was the only word Lu Han had ever said to him and of course it was ridiculous. The entire thing was ridiculous.

Absolutely fucking ridiculous.

Minseok didn't even know why he was taking comparative literature class. He was an accounting major. He guessed it was one of the sure-why-not clicks he had made last year when choosing his electives, which would usually be fine (he tended to get good grades across the board) but sometimes turned disastrous (being sandwiched between Jongdae and Baekhyun during econ lectures = zero note-taking). Comparative lit should have been a walk in the park.

_Should have been. _

And it was until a week ago when Minseok’s brain betrayed him in the worst way. That’s when he had **The Dream ™**. He had fallen asleep around two in the morning, after trudging back to his apartment from the party he had foolishly agreed to attend on a Tuesday night. He had class in the morning, the beer was stale, and his dinner that evening consisted of microwave popcorn. He fell into bed in a bad mood, and from there everything got exponentially worse.

Worse, without any potential cause – they had only interacted once. The only word that Lu Han had ever said to him was _Burrito,_ and that was when they were in the cafeteria on campus, and Minseok was spending far too long staring at the taco/sandwich wrap thing.

“Burrito,” Lu Han had said, apparently trying to be helpful. He had smiled and then moved around to the next station, leaving Minseok to decide if he wanted to claim the newly identified dish or not.

That was the extent of their interaction, apart from Minseok seeing Lu Han in class, staring at the back of his head from three rows behind in Comparative Lit. He couldn’t even recall the man saying anything at all in the classroom. Minimal to no contact; no reason to ever think of Lu Han. Completely unremarkable interaction.

Except for some reason Minseok’s brain disagreed. He woke up at four in the morning with something sticky on his boxers and leg, something that he hadn’t experienced since he was fourteen and dealing with the worst throws of puberty. His heart was racing, and his mind had purchased a one-way ticket to a strange land he could recall in perfect detail –– a place where a practical stranger gave him the best fuck of his life. It was the beginning of a long, frustrating road that Minseok couldn’t understand how he ended upon.

When he woke up, he couldn’t even remember the name of the man who had fucked him through three soul-shattering orgasms. It wasn’t until later that morning that he put a name to a face and a face to a person… right in the middle of his Comparative Lit class. And from there Minseok was unequivocally screwed - literally in his dreams and figuratively during his waking hours.

He couldn’t get Lu Han out of his head, and it slowly driving him insane.

_Is obsessively watching someone in class make me a stalker?_

Minseok typed the words into his phone and waited for the results to validate his totally not creepy approach to dealing with his X-rated dreams. -- his method consisting of staring at the back of Lu Han’s head during the entire class period, ogling him in curiosity when he entered or left the classroom, and tactfully watching him if he happened upon him in a common area (which had happened only once since The Dream ™). And he might have started a word doc to track his findings, which really wasn’t creepy but just helped him to remember that Lu Han seemed to like blue and appeared to be friends with Wu Yifan and had an iPhone. It was saved as ACCOUNTING NOTES UNIT 1 on his laptop.

Somewhere in the back of Minseok’s mind, he knew that it was all foolish, that random dream Lu Han was not the same as the real person who sat three rows ahead of him in Comparative Lit. For some bizarre reason Minseok’s mind had picked this person to fuel his nocturnal libido, and that fact didn’t mean Lu Han was in any way the person for him.

So why was Minseok wearing a lot more blue and considering if it was time he got an iPhone too?

He glanced at the search results and immediately closed his browser. Pffft. A creep? What did the internet know, anyway?

**―∞―**

The sheets under him were crisp, printed with a smattering of blue flowers on a white background. Unfamiliar. Sun shone in through a big, white-trimmed window, painting a slanted section of the hardwood floor in heated brown. Everything felt light and airy and utterly foreign to him.

Minseok swallowed, his fingers digging into the bedsheets and pressing into the mattress. His clothing was somewhere…he glanced towards the floor but didn’t see them. He didn’t really care where they had gone, not now, not with his cock erect and flush against his stomach.

Minseok sheathed his cock in his hand and pumped, pre-cum coating the head. He felt flushed, warm, his muscles tight with anticipation. He was unbearably aroused, an anxious feeling skirting along his chest, to his core. Sweat was starting to form on his brow as he moved his hand along his cock, desperate for more.

The sound of the door opening seemed distant like he heard it through thin walls, the noise belonging to a next-door neighbor or the house across the road. A man stood in the doorway, his shirt off, revealing toned abs and lean muscle. _Lu Han._

Minseok whimpered out a pathetic sound of lust and want, his toes curling into the sheets. He felt his ass clench, reacting to Lu Han’s appearance.

They didn’t share any words, only brief eye contact, but everything seemed to be communicated and agreed upon. Lu Han’s fingers went to the buttons of his pants. He undressed with Minseok watching. Minseok continued to pump his cock while he appreciated Lu Han’s body, his thick thighs and the length of his neck.

Minseok’s breath hitched when Lu Han approached the bed, eyes zoning in on Lu Han’s cock, erect and glistening with pre-cum. He wasn’t huge, but he wasn’t small, and the length…Minseok wanted it inside of him so badly it hurt. He spread his legs, inviting, asking, eager to feel Lu Han slotted between them.

Lu Han walked to the bed, his hand going around the base of his dick. He stopped at the side, leaning in, cock out. Minseok knew what to do, angling himself on his elbow he moved until Lu Han’s dick was in his face. He parted his lips and moved closer.

Minseok swallowed along the head of Lu Han’s cock, tonguing along the slit and the vein. Lu Han moved his head back, a sound of pure satisfaction escaping his lips. Minseok liked the feel of Lu Han’s cock in his mouth, the weight against his tongue, the salty taste that he swallowed around. He liked knowing he was drawing out the throaty noises of pleasure from Lu Han, his mouth and tongue skilled enough to push him to the edge of release.

Minseok entered a hazy state of being, one in which he could have done this forever, losing himself in his ability to give Lu Han the best blow job of his life. Lu Han pulled him out of it, urging him to move back.

Minseok obliged, letting Lu Han’s cock fall from his lips, his tongue twirling one last time as he disengaged. He climbed back on the bed; his cock painfully hard. He wanted to be fucked, to be filled, to feel Lu Han thrust into him until they were both coming hard and fast.

Lu Han followed Minseok, climbing onto the bed, his hands finding Minseok’s thighs, the curve of his hips, and his waist. He positioned himself between Minseok’s open legs before leaning in to capture Minseok’s mouth with his own.

Minseok pressed into the kiss, eagerly parting his lips and licking inside of Lu Han’s mouth. He felt Lu Han’s cock against his thigh, the wetness of pre-cum against his skin. His hands went to Lu Han’s back, his short nails skirting along the surface. Lu Han kissed him deeply before moving his mouth lower, teeth grazing Minseok’s jaw.

Minseok pivoted his hips, moving up, grinding against Lu Han’s erection. He wanted to be filled, wanted to be fucked so bad it was hurting him. Lu Han’s mouth, his tongue, burned along his jaw, along his neck, leaving a trail of fire and need and want that wasn’t enough. More. He needed more.

When he felt the head of Lu Han’s cock against his hole it never even occurred to him that he hadn’t prepared himself, that they hadn’t used lubricant, that they weren’t using a condom. None of it mattered, only the feeling of Lu Han’s cock pressing past the ring of muscles and into his passage, his walls closing around him. Minseok bit his bottom lip, a choked moan swallowed down as Lu Han pressed in with ease.

It didn’t make sense, but Minseok didn’t care –– he was getting what he wanted. Lu Han keened once he was buried deep inside of Minseok, balls deep, rolling his hips forward like he wanted to confirm that he was as far in as their bodies would allow. The sensation made Minseok let out a breathy noise of stimulation, back arching.

Lu Han gripped Minseok’s thigh like he needed something to steady his weight. A second later he was pulling out slowly, leaving Minseok to whine at the momentary emptiness. It lasted only a second before Lu Han was thrusting back in, hips snapping hard.

Yes, this is what he wanted. To be fucked hard and fast, Lu Han driving into him like their lives depended on it. Minseok wanted this, wanted his back sliding against the crisp bedsheets, his fingernails pressing tiny crescents into Lu Han’s back. He wanted to see the flush on Lu Han’s cheeks, the furrow of his brow as he looked down, catching a glimpse of where their bodies were joined, his cock thrusting into Minseok’s hole.

Minseok could feel his release building, the coil of muscles in his stomach tightening, adrenaline flooding his body from his chest outward. Lu Han pressed Minseok’s leg upwards, the angle change leaving him driving into Minseok’s prostate.

It was too much. Minseok came untouched, his cock spurting onto his stomach and Lu Han’s abs as he was fucked hard, Lu Han’s cock ramming into the sensitive bundle of nerves. Minseok cried out as he came, clenching around Lu Han’s cock.

Lu Han continued to thrust into him, his grip on Minseok’s hip increasing, his fingers pressing into the tan skin. Minseok let out short, choked noises of over-stimulation while Lu Han fucked him through his orgasm and beyond.

Lu Han’s thrusts became less disciplined, picking up the pace before he pressed in one last time and came, shooting his load inside of Minseok’s hole, warm and hot.

Minseok cried out at the sensation of being filled. Loud, a sound of satisfaction, of nerve endings firing, of overstimulation, of his release being met with ¬¬–––

The sharp, quick beeps drilled into Minseok’s mind. His eyes snapped open, chest heaving. He glanced to his left, a second passing before he was able to reconcile the noise with his phone, which was lying near his head. He fumbled to turn off his alarm, cursing low under his breath as he smashed his finger against the screen.

He knew that his boxers were wet, he knew that he was sweating. Lu Han, yet again.

Minseok fell back against his pillow and kicked his legs in frustration, his blanket tangling around his feet.

**―∞―**

“Don’t laugh!” Minseok reached over and smacked Junmyeon’s arm. “It isn’t funny.”

Junmyeon Kim, also known as best friend number three in the timeline of Minseok and his small group of buddies, was trying very hard not to double over laughing. Minseok hadn’t guessed this reaction. If he had, he wouldn't have decided Junmyeon was the only one he could trust with his secret.

They were sitting at Minseok’s small kitchen table, two cans of cola between them. Junmyeon happened to rent the apartment next door, which made him convenient to call over at ten at night for bullshit reasons – reasons like needing to confess that you had erotic dreams about a stranger.

“It’s hilarious,” Junmyeon guffawed. His eyes crinkled as he laughed. “Of course you would have this issue. You turn down anyone who even looks twice at you. Serves you right.”

“I don’t turn down everyone.” Minseok crossed his arms against his chest. “If you’re talking about Chanyeol I’m not into guys confused if they’re really gay or not.”

Junmyeon was still smiling but seemed to have his laughter under control. “What about Yifan or Jongin then?”

“Jongin would never be able to stand my habits and Yifan’s in love with you,” Minseok responded.

At the mention of a tall strikingly handsome Chinese grad student, Junmyeon sputtered. “N-no he’s not.”

“Yes, he is. Anyway, saying no to three guys doesn’t exactly mean I turn everyone down. And even if I did, I don’t see how that correlates to_ this_.” Minseok sighed. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. “Aren’t you a psych major? Is there a name for this?”

“I’m a third year, not a psychiatrist” Junmyeon reached for the can of soda. “Besides, I think you’re probably overthinking things, to be honest. So, you dreamed about him. So what? It isn’t like it means anything.”

Minseok swallowed. Of course, it meant something! If real Lu Han was even half of the lover dream Lu Han was …. Minseok looked down at the tabletop. Maybe he just really needed to get laid. He hadn’t had a decent fuck since he was a freshman, a one-night stand that he had high hopes for, all of it fizzling out in the light of morning.

“Look, if you’re asking me if you should ask this guy out, I would say yes assuming he interests you. If he doesn’t interest you then just let it be. The dreams don’t have to mean anything, okay.” Junmyeon flashed a reassuring smile. “And sorry I laughed but seeing you all bent out of shape about a guy is kind of sweet since I had to listen to Chanyeol and Jongin whine about you for like a month when you rejected them.”

“I don’t even know if he’s gay,” Minseok admitted. Lu Han’s sexuality hadn’t made it into his stalkerish word doc. Even if he was interested, it might be a waste of his time. But…” He’s friends with Yifan.” Minseok had an idea. He quickly sat up, leaning in. “You could ask Yifan about him.”

“What?! No, absolutely not.” Junmyeon shook his head. “I don’t talk to that guy unless I have to. It would be weird if I suddenly started being his friend.”

“You talk to him almost every day,” Minseok pointed out. “It wouldn’t be weird at all.”

“He’s the TA for my Business Finance class,” Junmyeon clucked his tongue. “We aren’t friends. I have to talk to him for academic reasons.”

“Please, Junnie, for me.” Minseok jutted his bottom lip out, forming what he was sure was an ugly pout. He hated that he was acting cute, and to Junmyeon of all people (the one person who categorically refused to call him Hyung whenever they slipped into speaking Korean). Junmyeon grimaced and looked away. “Come onnnnnnn, I helped you with Sehun back in high school.”

“You told him I liked him without my permission!”

“Well, you weren’t going to so…” Minseok tilted his head to the side. “Come on, please.”

Junmyeon let out a frustrated sigh. “Fine, I’ll do some digging.”

“Thank you.” Minseok smiled brightly, swallowing down his self-revulsion.

Junmyeon exhaled sharply then grabbed the cola and slammed it down.

“He’s gay. He’s single. He’s your age, grew up in Beijing, and he likes soccer. He’s a BioChem major, and he lives on campus, Forest Hall. Anything else you want to know?” Junmyeon let his books fall onto the table with a thud before he slid in, elbowing Jongdae to move over.

“Who?” Jongdae asked.

“No on-”

“Lu Han.”

Junmyeon and Minseok spoke at the same time, but Jongdae seemed to have the remarkable luck of only hearing Junmyeon.

“Lu Han? Who in the hell is that?” He looked at Minseok. “Is that the burrito guy?”

“Burrito guy?’ Junmyeon quirked his eyebrows up in question.

Minseok gritted his teeth. “He’s someone in my Comparative Lit class. It’s no big deal.”

“Um, I disagree.” Jongdae tutted. “He’s a big enough deal for you to ask around about, so he must mean something. Hyung, you haven’t been interested in anyone since Changmin. I’m so happy for you.” Jongdae practically radiated sunshine as he smiled at Minseok. A second later, his smile was fading. “Assuming he’s good enough for you. Is he?” Jongdae turned towards Junmyeon. “Do you like him? Is he nice? Is he worthy of Minseok?”

Junmyeon shrugged. “Never met the guy.”

“Please, calm down.” Minseok stabbed his fork into his mac and cheese. “I haven’t even talked to him yet. There’s really nothing to know so stop freaking out.”

“But you like him?” Jongdae prodded.

“Maybe,” Minseok answered, not giving Junmyeon an opening to admit what Minseok had told him about his dreams. “Anyway, aren’t you supposed to be out shopping for an anniversary present?” He looked at Jongdae expectantly.

“What are you talking about?” Jongdae narrowed his eyes.

“Or is there another reason that Li Yin is standing near the counter looking like she wants to kill someone?” Minseok asked innocently before shoveling a forkful of mac and cheese in his mouth.

Jongdae’s eyes widened as he whipped around to look towards the counter. When he didn’t see his longtime girlfriend there, he was quick to turn his attention back to his best friend, complete with a whine. “Hyung that isn’t funny!”

Minseok laughed. It was funny to him, and it broke up the focus on his own love life, so it was totally worth it. “Sorry, my mistake,” he said under his breath, happy to have the attention off him. 

It was getting colder in the mornings. The trees around campus were now donning reds, yellows, and browns and Minseok was wearing an extra layer, bundling up with the thick blue scarf that Junmyeon had knitted him during home economics class in high school. He trudged to his early morning classes this way, his beat-up Herschel backpack hugging his shoulders. He was happy that his apartment was close enough to campus to walk –– he was offered the convenience of being near campus but the freedom of not living in a dorm-like he had his freshman year. A brisk five-minute slog through the quiet near campus neighborhood was all it took to get to the central business building, and from there he was pounding coffee from his mug as he traversed the familiar halls to his first class of the day.

Three weeks had passed since The Dream TM kicked off The Dreams TM. Minseok was still frazzled about his nocturnal activities, but he couldn’t let it completely control his life. He had to pass his Auditing class, after all.

Minseok heard his name called the moment he stepped into the lecture hall. He had just taken a big drink of his coffee, swallowing the bitter black stuff with barely a grimace. He glanced around, spotting Jongin waving him over from near the front of the class.

Minseok shuffled towards him, curious why Jongin was there –– to his knowledge he wasn’t in the class (and hated to get up early, unless something radical had changed since they hung out together over the past summer). 

“What’s up?” Minseok asked, looking between Jongin and another student, someone he recognized from his class but didn’t know the name of.

“Hyung, I thought you were in this class.” Jongin smiled. “I was just telling Minho that you would be a good fit for the soccer club.”

Minseok looked at the person who apparently went by the name Minho. He offered a small smile. “I don’t really play a lot.” He looked back at Jongin, and it was in that second, he got a whiff of alcohol. It smelled like vodka and made Minseok wrinkle his nose. “Jongin, have you been drinking?”

Jongin smiled and shrugged. Now that Minseok looked a little closer, he could see that the younger man’s cheeks were flushed. “We had a few late-night drinks. Or is that early morning?”

“_Jongin _had a few late-night drinks, and he really needs to go to bed now,” Minho laughed. “I had breakfast.” Minseok noticed how Minho moved his arm around Jongin’s waist in an affectionate gesture.

“Hyung, Minho needs one more person to round out the team. Please?” Jongin looked so hopeful and damn even if Minseok had found him annoying at times he had a hard time saying no to that pout. But still, he had a full course load, and he was working part-time at one of the small coffee shops at the edge of campus. He didn’t really have the time to devote to a sport.

“Babe, it’s fine,” Minho soothed Jongin. “Lu Han said he knows someone.” He looked at Minseok. “Sorry, he was insistent that you would be interested and insistent on coming here.”

_Lu Han._ Minho had said the magic word.

“I probably have time,” Minseok answered swiftly before he could convince himself otherwise. “This isn’t like an official team for the school, right?”

Minho shook his head. “No. Strictly casual play. There are six teams that bracket together, but it isn’t collegiate. Are you sure? It would be huge if you could join. We’ve been trying to find someone forever.”

“As long as it is okay if I miss a game or two if I have monster tests to deal with, I’m in.” Minseok couldn’t believe he agreed to this all because of a man he had never spoken a word to. He was an idiot.

“Of course. School comes first, right. Hey, we can catch up after class, and I can give you the details.”

“Thank you, Hyung.” Jongin lurched forward and pulled Minseok into a hug. Minseok grumbled but hugged him back.

Shit. Had he just joined a soccer team?

**―∞―**

Minseok pressed his palm flat against the cold metal locker. His ass was jutting out, his back bent forward. His position would be slightly awkward to achieve if it wasn’t for the hands around his waist, helping to hold him in place.

The unfamiliar locker room was humid, a faint mist in the air. Minseok could hear people speaking together, joking around. A conversation among the team, he realized; locker room chatter while they changed and headed to and from the showers. They weren’t alone, and the knowledge sent a bolt of anticipation through him, manifesting in a slight shiver.

Minseok sucked in his bottom lip and braced himself against the cold metal.

Lu Han’s hand collided with Minseok’s ass with a thwack, sending Minseok’s body moving forward an inch. The slap made his ass sting, no doubt turning his skin pink, but what it did to his libido…Minseok braced himself, wanting another. His cock was hard, leaking, and twitching the moment Lu Han’s hand had come down hard on his ass.

The second time Lu Han’s hand came down on his ass, Minseok moaned out a filthy and lewd noise that was loud enough for anyone within earshot to heart.

Another slap, then another, and Minseok could hear the voices grow closer. Words of appreciation, of surprise, words that he could understand but not identify, surrounded him. Another slap, then another, sending pre-cum from his dick onto the locker, a droplet of release as the anticipation built within him. They were watching Lu Han spank him, watching as his skin turned red, able to see how much it turned him on.

They were faceless, the people who were watching them. He didn’t know them, didn’t recognize them, but he didn’t care. He only cared that they could see the way Lu Han touched him, the way he bent to Minseok’s wants and desires. They were watching, and he liked knowing it. He didn’t want them to touch, didn’t want anyone but Lu Han to feel, but their eyes on him were something he desired, something that fueled his arousal.

When Lu Han pulled him back, Minseok whined, not happy that the spanking was coming to an end. But then he was greeted with the sight of Lu Han sitting on the locker room bench, cock hard, an unspoken invitation passing between them.

Minseok basked in the appreciative gazes and whispers that accompanied his movements. He moved his hands onto Lu Han’s shoulders, pivoting his weight so he could straddle Lu Han’s lap. Lu Han gripped his hips, helping to hold him in place, allowing Minseok to position his ass above Lu Han’s cock.

Minseok sunk down with his bottom lip sucked into his mouth, sweat beading down his back. He took Lu Han’s cock inside of him, not stopping until he was fully seated, impaled on Lu Han’s dick.

_Look at that tight ass. _

_Bet he likes to be fucked hard._

Minseok swiveled his hips, breath hitching at the press of his walls around Lu Han’s cock. Lu Han’s hands smoothed from Minseok’s back to his ass, cupping the area that was most certainly still red from his spanking.

Minseok used his waist and hips, muscles he had built playing soccer, to move up then back down, bouncing on Lu Han’s cock in a way that had both men moaning at the shared pleasure. Lu Han reciprocated by thrusting up, his hands kneeing Minseok’s ass, urging him on.

Minseok rode Lu Han, the sound of their skin slapping together mingling with the words of the men who watched them. Minseok’s cock rubbed against his stomach, leaving a bead of pre-cum along his lower abdomen.

When Lu Han thrust up particularly hard, Minseok clenched on his dick, rasping out a sound of approval. Lu Han did it again, and before long Minseok had fallen forward, his forehead resting against Lu Han’s, sweat dripping from their brows, their breath shared. He let Lu Han control the pace, fucking up into him, hitting his prostate, Lu Han’s hands squeezing his ass and spreading him open wide.

Minseok’s orgasm hit him so quickly he cried out, a strangled noise that accompanied his body tensing, then spasming while he shot his load on his stomach.

He twitched, tears pricking the corners of his eyes while Lu Han fucked him through it, not slowing down. When Minseok whined at the overstimulation, Lu Han brought his hand down on Minseok’s ass, delivering a hard slap that had him crying out in renewed pleasure.

Lu Han thrust up faster, then made his own long, loud noise of release, grunting as his dick spurted inside of Minseok, depositing his load deep inside.

_Look at him getting filled. _

_Fucking whore letting himself get fucked in front of the entire team. _

Minseok awoke mid- moan, his dick still spurting his release as he realized what was happening. He had fallen asleep with his lamp on, a dim glow on his nightstand coupled with the darkness at the edge of the blinds telling him it was still night.

The middle of the night, and he had already come around Lu Han’s dick once. Minseok groaned, punching down on the mattress in frustration. Seriously, fuck his life. He wasn’t even into exhibitionism, what in the hell was wrong with him?

**―∞―**

The first practice was that weekend. Minseok woke up feeling sick to his stomach, his old anxiety coming back at the thought of being thrown into a group of people he didn’t really know. From talking to Minho (who apparently was very much Jongin’s boyfriend, and a nice guy all around), Minseok found out that the team was made up of students with mostly science majors. Chemistry, biology, pre-med. Minho was the odd man out, but the team needed a capable captain, and he fit the bill. Now Minseok would be the second odd man out, unfamiliar with everyone on the team except for one –– who he was far too familiar with _a version of_, one that likely didn’t reflect reality. He just really, really hoped they wouldn’t be stuck in a locker room because he couldn’t be liable for how his mind digested the setting.

Minseok had kept his old soccer clothes from when he used to play in high school, and thankfully they still fit him. He layered up and grabbed his bag. The team practiced on campus early in the morning before the college team claimed the field. From the schedule that Minho showed him the entire thing was very casual, with a few hours practice here and there before a weekend game at a local park.

Minseok sighed as he reached the edge of campus. He had never been very good at meeting new people. He never knew what to say or how to act. He carried a worry around with him that he would make a total ass out of himself, which made him hang back and keep quiet most of the time. It was hard for him to get close to someone new. Once he did, he was anything but quiet, but until that happened, Minseok tended to fade into the background of any social event he attended.

That morning he arrived on the field first, which didn’t help his anxiety. He pulled out his phone and double and triple checked Minho’s text, making sure he was in the right place and at the right time.

Five minutes passed before Minseok spotted someone jogging onto the field, wearing a flashy, bright red jersey that was impossible to miss. He didn’t recognize the person, which wasn’t a surprise. At least not until they got closer and he realized it was Lu Han and _oh shit. Fuck. _Of all the people that could show up first. A flash of false memory – riding him in a locker room –– made Minseok instantly blush and look away. He sucked in a breath and tried to stay calm.

Minseok felt like he lived several lifetimes watching Lu Han approach, mentally berating himself for signing up for a team just to meet a man who he now wanted to avoid.

“Hello,” Lu Han called out in accented English. “You must be the new player.”

Minseok swallowed and nodded –– he felt like he was glued to the field, unable to move as he watched Lu Han getting closer and closer. It was the first time he had really looked at Lu Han apart from the casual glances in Comparative Lit and holy shit, Minseok’s dreams weren’t doing him justice.

Lu Han really had beautiful eyes. And a charming smile that he directed at Minseok, looking friendly and inviting and way too approachable. His hair was dyed blonde and pushed back, revealing his face. Minseok’s gaze went a little lower, to Lu Han’s neck (long) and shoulders (nice for gripping), a quick glance at his forearms (toned) and thighs (thick) and then back to his face (how could someone be so fucking handsome, really it was an affront to humanity). Minseok felt the heat creep into his cheeks with renewed fervor. He really hoped Lu Han hadn’t noticed the once over.

Minseok really hoped Lu Han didn’t notice the embarrassment he was sure showed on his face, spurred on by memories of kissing along that neck, the times he dug his nails into those shoulders, sat on those thighs, bouncing as he rode Lu Han to release. Now he was supposed to play soccer with him and pretend like this was the first time they had talked and _shit shit shit. _

“Hi,” Minseok managed to say the words, though his tone shifted, voice cracking awkwardly. “I’m Minseok Kim.”

Lu Han stopped a few feet in front of Minseok. He was still smiling, looking far too friendly for his own good. “Lu Han. I think we have a class together. Comparative lit?”

_Shit. Shit. Shit, he remembers me._ Minseok felt like throwing up and running away, not necessarily in that order.

“Do we?” he played dumb. It wasn’t like he could say _Yes, we do, and I dream about you fucking me every night, so I am kind of obsessed with you and by the way is your dick game as good as my subconscious thinks it is? _

“Yeah. I think you sit a few rows behind me.” Lu Han glanced down the field. “The guys are usually late, by the way. There was a party last night.”

“Of course, there was,” Minseok muttered, not surprised. They were in college, there was a party _every_ night. “Didn’t you go?” Minseok blurted out before he could reason it wasn’t an appropriate thing to ask someone he just met.

“I went. I just didn’t drink that much. Still recovering from last weekend.” Lu Han winked at Minseok like he would know what he was talking about (he didn’t). “Can’t be the life of the party every night. Only so much of me to go around.”

Holy shit was he kind of cheesy and maybe a little full of himself. Minseok thought he might just be in love –– probably for the wrong reasons, but hey, he had always found abundant confidence extremely attractive. He couldn’t help it. He also couldn’t help blurting out a biting reply, because he tended to joke around with his friends (and maybe just maybe Lu Han was on the fast train to going from crush-dream-sex guy to actual friend, assuming Minseok could keep his dick from springing up at the sight of him). “Weird. I’ve never heard of you going around anywhere.”

Lu Han opened his mouth to protest but shut it. A second later, he laughed. “I don’t get around. I’m boring. How about you, Minseok, do you go to a lot of parties?”

He liked how his name sounded leaving Lu Han’s lips. Lu Han never spoke in his dreams…

Minseok opened his mouth to respond to Lu Han’s question, but he didn’t have a chance to answer. Minho, with Jongin in tow showed up on the field, and from there it was a stream of people arriving with practice starting fifteen minutes later.

Minseok was introduced to everyone and found that his anxiety was misplaced. He was given a warm welcome by the team, and by the end of practice, he felt like he’d known everyone for longer than a few hours. He even managed to focus on the game instead of Lu Han, at least for most of it.

That was until he scored a goal, Lu Han effortlessly passing the ball to him. When Minseok kicked it in, past Woohyun who was playing goalie, he felt like he had won a Premier League game. Minseok’s skills weren’t as rusty as he had thought they were, and the pass had really been flawless. He rushed with his arms up in celebration, down the field. Lu Han and some of the other players rushed towards him, but only one of them managed to land a congratulatory pat on Minseok’s ass.

Lu Han’s hand came down in a slap, and while Minseok knew the intent was a friendly good-job gesture, his reaction was one of pure embarrassment. His breath hitched, the slap going straight to his dick. He quickly turned around, mortified. Lu Han apparently didn’t notice. He was standing and grinning at him.

“Good job,” he said, reaching over to pat Minseok’s shoulder.

Minseok couldn’t smile back. A second later the rest of the guys were downfield, celebrating by pulling Minseok into a half-hug. Minseok let himself be dragged away, a smile forming on his face as he pushed Lu Han’s slap from his mind. It was, fortunately, the only misstep during practice.

When Minseok left the field, he had several new numbers in his phone (sadly, or perhaps, fortunately, none of them were Lu Han’s), an invite to a party the next weekend, and a new appreciation for Jongin’s selection of Minho as a boyfriend.

**―∞―**

Minseok gripped the headboard, feeling the hot air of Lu Han’s breath against his spine. Lu Han’s hands were covering his, pushing his palms against the carved wood. His back was pressed flush against Lu Han’s chest, Lu Han’s cock buried deep inside of his ass.

Minseok grunted, a primitive noise through gritted teeth as he forced his hips back in time to Lu Han’s thrusts, giving as good as he got. He could feel the rise of adrenaline skirting along his body, the coil in his abdomen tightening as he lost himself to the feeling of Lu Han pounding into him.

Lu Han made small noises of pleasure, deafened when he began kissing along Minseok’s neck, to his earlobe, wet and filthy ministrations that involved the graze of teeth and the press of his tongue against skin.

Minseok reveled in the heat, in the feeling of Lu Han blanketing him, grinding faster, harder, not stopping until each one of his thrusts was hitting Minseok’s prostate dead on. Minseok arched his back, gasping when Lu Han thrust particularly hard in tandem with his mouth sucking a patch of skin on Minseok’s shoulder.

It was too much, leaving Minseok to shoot his load onto the bed, clenching tightly around Lu Han’s cock. Lu Han cried out, and for the first time he came almost simultaneously with Minseok’s release, choking out a moan while he emptied his dick inside of him.

Their mutual orgasm tore through Minseok’s reality, leaving him arching off his bed as he came into his boxers. He moved his hand to milk himself through, not bothering to open his eyes as he came down from his high. He knew he was in bed. He knew it was just a dream.

_It was always just a dream._

**―∞―**

“Hi, Minseok.” The first time Lu Han greeted him in their Comparative Literature class occurred two days after practice. Minseok felt like his brain went numb, not sure how to deal with the guy he had been totally not watching like a creep (and having rated, filthy dreams about) now smiling and saying hello to him.

“Hi,” Minseok choked out., feigning a smile and cutting a beeline for his seat. _Lu Han said hello to me. Lu Han knows who I am. Lu Han isn’t just the guy who fucks me in my sleep –– wait that sounds weird._

The rest of the class period was a blur of internal panic and missed study notes, which were replaced by longing glances that Minseok totally shouldn’t be indulging in. Once the period ended, Minseok gathered his books and backpack and had every intention of beating a hasty retreat far away from Lu Han.

Lu Han had other ideas. He approached Minseok before he could rush out of the room, effectively cornering him. “I _knew_ we had Comparative Lit together.” Lu Han snapped his fingers, grinning like he had won something by remembering exactly how he knew Minseok pre-soccer practice.

“You were right,” Minseok said lamely, a lump forming in his throat. Being so close to Lu Han was not good for his sanity, not when four hours ago, he was deep in dreamland, bent over and moaning while Lu Han fucked his orgasm out of him. The memory made Minseok feel the all to familiar blush creep into his cheeks.

“Hey, I was going to go practice a little this evening. Are you free? We could do some one-on-one drills,” Lu Han offered.

Minseok was free. He was completely free. One hundred and twenty percent free but he wasn’t sure he should mention it. One-on-one drills with the object of his nocturnal emissions might just kill him.

When he didn’t answer right away, Lu Han blurted out, “Or we could get coffee if you don’t want to practice. I mean, if you’re not busy.”

“Coffee sounds good,” Minseok answered, his chest tightening.

Lu Han smiled, and it was a bit dazzling if Minseok was honest. “Can I put my number in your phone?”

Minseok stared at him dumbly, trying to process the question.

“So, I can text you later, to meet up for coffee,” Lu Han offered an explanation.

“Yes, of course.” Minseok fumbled for his phone, almost dropping it as he pulled it from his jacket pocket. He thrust it towards Lu Han, hoping he didn’t seem too eager. If he did, Lu Han was ignoring it.

Lu Han typed in his number and handed the phone back. Minseok stared down to see that he had entered it as Lu❤️

“See you later,” Lu Han said, walking off without another word.

Minseok stood for a moment, staring down at his phone. Wait, had Lu Han just asked him on a date? When he looked up from his cellphone, Lu Han was already gone.

“It’s only a date if you think it’s a date,” Junmyeon said, nodding after he spoke like he was proud of his flawless logic.

Minseok was not impressed. “That’s one of the dumbest things I’ve ever heard.”

“Why do you ask my opinion if you don’t want it?” Junmyeon folded his arms across his chest and leaned back. The chair creaked, reminding Minseok that it was about time he bought a new dining set – or asked his parents for one.

“Good point. I won’t ask anymore.” Minseok picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip. “It’s just weird. We talked for like a minute at practice, and now he wants to get coffee.”

“How is that weird? He probably likes you and asked around if you were single. I mean, is mutual attraction such a bad thing? Maybe he just moves fast or something.” Junmyeon dismissed Minseok’s worries. “Or maybe this is really just a friendly thing. You really do overthink everything, Minseok. It’s not good for you.”

Minseok frowned. Did Lu Han like him? It wasn’t that farfetched. He knew he was attractive, though he didn’t dwell on the fact or periodically announce it like Junmyeon did. Lu Han being attracted to him wouldn’t be weird under different circumstances, like if they had met during class or on the soccer field or literally any way other than Minseok having sex dreams about him for the past couple of weeks. Now anything was just awkward in Minseok’s mind.

But maybe Junmyeon was right. He had to push the dreams away, separate them from the very real, very different Lu Han that had asked him to get coffee that afternoon. And take a chance that Lu Han might really be interested in him and have done the same thing Minseok had done; gain some intel from friends.

“I guess you’re right,” Minseok admitted.

“Of course, I’m always right,” Junmyeon said.

Minseok picked up the canister of coffee that was sitting on the table and pretended to throw it at his friend, smiling in victory when Junmyeon flinched.

Dream Lu Han didn’t say much. Dream Lu Han apparently just really liked to fuck. Dream Lu Han knew all the right ways to move his hips, so Minseok was coming hard around his cock. Dream Lu Han had no personality.

Not-dream Lu Han spilled his Americano on the café table while he was trying to show Minseok a video of a soccer move, then flushed red and proceeded to drop the rest of it while trying to clean up the first spill with bunched up napkins. He stuttered out an apology to the barista who rushed over with a rag. He stuttered another apology to Minseok because a little bit of the spill got on his phone.

When Not-Dream Lu Han ditched his clumsiness, he was cheekily confident, liked to joke around, and nudged Minseok a few times with a mischievous glint in his eyes. When he laughed, his chin seemed to disappear, and when he smiled a tinge of endearing ugliness entered his features.

Not-Dream Lu Han, Minseok decided an hour through their café meet up, was a hell of a lot more fun than Dream Lu Han –– at least when it came to everything that wasn’t sex (because, well, he couldn’t confirm Non-dream Lu Han’s ability in that department yet since he still couldn’t figure out if they were on a date or just hanging out as friends).

“I think we have a lot in common,” Lu Han gushed, smiling that slightly ugly smile Minseok had acquired a sudden fondness for.

“Yeah, it’s kind of crazy,” Minseok admitted. So far they had discovered a shared love for Soccer, music (who knew a Chinese kid and a first-gen Korean American boy from Santa Clara would both be raised on TVXQ), and shopping (Minseok admitted his love of the shopping network after Lu Han talked about his designer brand habits). Lu Han had also been very open with his preferences, making an offhanded comment about how dating life for a gay guy on campus was rough. Minseok had been surprised how easily he had revealed the piece of information about him, but smiled and agreed (because honestly, the dating pool around them was sad at the moment).

Every time Minseok’s mind started to wander to his dreams, he would take a sip of strong coffee and remind himself the person in front of him wasn’t the person from his dreams. They were too different people, and there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Just Minseok’s fucked up mind sticking Lu Han’s face on some dick demon…or something.

“I’m glad you decided to join our team.” Lu Han took a drink of his second cup of coffee, hiding his smile under the rim of his cup.

“Me too.” Minseok felt his worries melt away as he looked across the table at Lu Han. Their conversation had been so easy and free, it was refreshing.

If this was a date, it was probably the best one that Minseok had in his short life, considering there was almost no awkwardness despite the circumstances (on Minseok’s part, at least). They might not be at a five-star restaurant or talking about important and profound things, but it didn’t matter. It felt…_right._

After they finished their coffee, they walked back towards campus. Lu Han insisted that Minseok didn’t need to accompany him since his apartment was the opposite way, but Minseok insisted. He made up a bullshit excuse about needing to pick something up from one of his professors, just not wanting to say goodbye yet. He was amazed he had managed to spend this much time with Lu Han without making an ass out of himself or sporting an erection, and he really didn’t want to say bye on the off chance it wouldn’t happen again.

A few times as they walked their shoulders brushed together, and Minseok found his chest doing a strange little tug whenever it happened. He wished he could twine his fingers through Lu Han’s, but he wasn’t ready to be that bold.

“You’ll be that the party on Saturday, right?” Lu Han asked as they neared the dorm building.

“Um, yeah. Sure.” Minseok had been debating if he should skip it, but with Lu Han asking he wasn’t going to say no.

“Great. See you then.” Lu Han offered one last bright smile before he was jogging towards the dorm building, leaving Minseok to watch him go, a burgeoning affection blooming within.

**―∞―**

Minseok objectively knew it was cold, it had to be. The snow was falling around them, fat snowflakes silently cascading to the ground, joining the drifts that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Somewhere in the back of his head Minseok knew that he shouldn’t be laying in the snow, much less naked, but he was, and he didn’t feel the least bit uncomfortable.

In fact, he felt fucking fantastic, body warm, flush, Lu Han’s lips fastened around his left nipple, Lu Han’s hand rubbing the other nub. Minseok keened, the soft, temperature devoid snow moving effortlessly as he pressed his fingers into the ground in ecstasy.

Lu Han was skilled with his tongue, lapping over Minseok’s pink nipple before he sucked it into his mouth, wet lips closing over the bud. Minseok had never realized how sensitive he was there, how each suckle, each drag of Lu Han’s palm, had his nerve endings firing.

Minseok reached, carding his fingers through Lu Han’s soft hair. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of his nipples being suckled, his toes curling when Lu Han sheathed his cock in his hand.

Lu Han began to pump Minseok’s dick in time to the movements of his tongue, sending Minseok’s body into a state of debauchery faster than he could comprehend. Soft, throaty moans spilled from his lips, mingling with the falling snow.

So good, so good. Minseok tensed. He wanted to be fucked. He wanted Lu Han to fuck him. He didn’t want to come like this, without being filled first. A snowflake landed on his cheek, then another, suddenly the temperature turned cold.

Minseok’s body reacted strangely, the heat leaving him. He was still drowning in the feeling of Lu Han’s mouth and hands, but a sense of discomfort was starting to work its way into the blind pleasure.

Minseok tried to vocalize what he wanted, tried to tell Lu Han that he wanted him to bend him over, to fuck him, to fuck him through his orgasm, but words wouldn’t form. Instead, it was the snow that took over, bathing him in the cold, snowflakes melting against his skin, flushing it pink.

Minseok felt like he was going to cry, a sense of panic setting in. He opened his mouth to yell, and this time, a noise came out, tearing through his dark bedroom.

He sat up, heart pounding, breathing ragged. His dick was hard, he hadn’t come yet. Minseok sucked in a breath, trying to gain his bearings. A few seconds later, he saw the flutter of the curtains and realized he’d fallen asleep with his window open. It was freezing in his apartment, a cold wind blowing in and canceling out the heater.

Snow.

He rolled his eyes at his subconscious and moved to get off the bed and close the window. He winced as his hard cock jostled with the movement. Feeling a wave of pathetic resignation wash over him, Minseok sat back and moved to take care of his problem with his hand.

**―∞―**

“You really think I’m going to let you go to a party with hot soccer guys without me?” Baekhyun tutted. “Minseok, my friend, my dear, how long have you known me?”

Minseok put his hand on the door and made a move to close it, but Baekhyun was faster. He stuck his foot out to act as a door jam.

“I’ll pay for the Uber!” Baekhyun promised. Minseok stared at him for a second, weighing the offer.

“There and back,” Minseok counteroffered.

“Agreed.”

Minseok had no idea how Baekhyun had even found out about the party. The only person he had told was Junmyeon and…” That traitor,” Minseok hissed under his breath.

If Baekhyun heard him, he ignored it. He stepped inside Minseok’s apartment and immediately gave Minseok the once over “Now, about your outfit.”

Minseok looked at his clothes. “My outfit is fine.” He had spent extra time picking out a soft blue t-shirt and his favorite pair of comfortable jeans. 

“Maybe if you’re going to the gym but not if you want to get laid. Now come on, let Baekhyun work his magic.” Baekhyun grabbed Minseok’s arm and guided him towards his bedroom.

Minseok didn’t have the stomach to ask how much Baekhyun knew about Lu Han, if at all. He sighed and let himself be led, resigning himself to his fate… a fate that turned out to be thigh hugging black jeans and a shirt that Minseok thought revealed a little too much of his collar bones.

Over the last week, he had gone out for coffee with Lu Han once more, but he was no more confident if they were dates or if they were just hanging out and he didn’t want to ruin it by asking, so he didn’t. He went with it, putting far too much importance on the party that he was invited to that weekend. Lu Han was going to be there, and Minseok convinced himself it was then that he would figure out just what was going on – if the attraction was mutual. If there was any chance of them hooking up. If Non-Dream Lu Han’s dick was as glorious as Dream Lu Han’s dick. All the important questions.

The party was in one of the big old houses on the southern side of the city. The streets were lined with spacious homes that had once existed with an air of grandeur but were now relegated to being split up into apartments for college students seeking cheap rent. Two members of the soccer team, Woohyun and Hoya, lived in the top unit of the house along with one of Lu Han’s friends, a guy named Yixing that Minseok had never met, but Lu Han spoke fondly of.

When he showed up with Baekhyun in tow, the party was already in full swing. They trudged up the wood steps to the third floor and found the apartment door was open, courtesy of a couple who apparently went out on the deck to smoke. Minseok stepped inside the apartment, Baekhyun doing the same a second later, throwing his arm over Minseok’s shoulders.

“Can someone direct me to the booze?” Baekhyun shouted, turning on his charm.

Two of the guys parked on the living room couch took the bait, enthusiastically steering Baekhyun towards the kitchen. Minseok watched him go, rolling his eyes at the way Baekhyun instantly began to flirt with the most attractive one of the pair.

“Minseok, you came.”

Minseok turned to see Lu Han standing to his left, a red Solo cup in his hand. He was dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans, but for some reason it looked a bit too good on him. Minseok nodded weakly. “Yep.”

“Do you want a drink?” Lu Han offered and dare Minseok think it, but the way Lu Han said it almost seemed shy. Bashful even.

“Yes, please.” Minseok needed more than one drink if he was going to survive the evening. He could already hear Baekhyun in the kitchen, declaring there was enough of him to go around.

“Your wish is my command,” Lu Han quipped.

Minseok followed him through the crowded rooms, away from the living room where there was music blasting, past the kitchen that he had assumed they were going to. He caught a peek of a mass of red Solo cups crowding the kitchen counter as they passed.

“Hope you don’t mind being dragged out of the madness for a minute,” Lu Han said over his shoulder. “Us lame guys hang out back here.”

“Sounds like heaven, actually,” Minseok admitted. He had gotten to know the guys on the soccer team over the last couple of weeks, but the faces in the crowd were mostly unfamiliar to him. Getting away from the overwhelming push of strangers to a smaller, more controlled environment was something Minseok couldn’t ask for fast enough.

They ended up in a smaller area in the back, in a room with a few beanbag chairs and an older model television. There were a few people already there, one of whom Minseok recognized.

“Yifan,” Minseok greeted, nodding at the grad student.

Yifan offered a clumsy wave in return.

“You two know each other?” Lu Han asked, padding over to a side table that had been set up as a drink station, with a couple two liters of soda, some rum, and a small cooler of beer.

“He’s Junmyeon’s friend,” Yifan said through a mouthful of what Minseok assumed was Cheese Puffs judging by the bowl near his feet and the orange crumbs landing on his shirt.

“Oh,” Lu Han said, like the moniker Junmyeon’s-friend told him everything he needed to know. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. “Minseok, what do you like to drink?”

“Um. Beer is fine.” Minseok looked around the room. There were two other people there besides Lu Han and Yifan, all strangers. A soccer game was on the television, one that Minseok realized was the Arsenal game from the week before that he had missed.

Soon a beer was thrust at Minseok. “Sorry, we only have Coors Light. I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s fine.” Minseok took the beer and cracked it open.

Lu Han moved to fall into one of the beanbag chairs, a tie-dyed monstrosity that looked lumpy and generally uncomfortable. When he sat his beer sloshed, and he ended up raising the can to his lips to slurp up the excess.

Minseok quickly surmised that there were no open spots, all the bean bag chairs were taken. He had a moment of panic, debating if he should wander back out to the living room and chance finding a place to sit there when Lu Han realized his faux pas.

“Minseok, there’s enough room for two people, come here.” Lu Han scooted over and patted the bean bag chair.

Minseok eyed the space. There really wasn’t that much room. If he took the seat, he would undoubtedly end up squished next to his crush, their arms pressed against each other.

“O-okay,” Minseok said, his feet moving of their own volition. It was a decision he was confident he made with his dick, not his brain.

Two hours later Minseok found himself most definitely buzzed up (had it been four beers, five? Six maybe...), laughing so hard that he thought his cheeks would fall off. The other guys in the room turned out to be members of the campus Chinese Club and hilarious. Tao was a sophomore and Yixing was a junior, and their never-ending banter with Yifan had Minseok laughing until his sides hurt.

Lu Han kept him amused with his own side commentary, speaking low to Minseok only about the game, about his friends being idiots, about if Minseok needed another drink. And Minseok reciprocated, welcoming their own little world fueled by liquid courage and the reality of literally being pushed up next each other. He felt like he had won the drunk college kid lottery, and he wasn’t going to let the moment go to waste.

Eventually, the Arsenal game ended, Yifan mumbled something about having to get up early, and Tao wandered off to join the rowdier portion of the party. Minseok watched Lu Han fiddle with his laptop to find another soccer game, belatedly realizing it made zero sense why they were still sitting together now that there were free spots. He realized it, but he didn’t make a move to claim one of the empty seats.

A loud snore escaped Yixing’s lips, drawing Minseok’s attention away from Lu Han.

“How can he fall asleep with all this noise?” Minseok wondered aloud. An Ariana Grande song was blaring from the living room, mingled with the sounds of a raucous beer pong game.

“You would be amazed at where he can sleep. He hardly ever does it so when it hits, it hits,” Lu Han explained, clicking on the link for a Man U classic.

Minseok settled back into the beanbag chair, surprised when a second later Lu Han was doing the same. Minseok lifted his leg to scoot over, angling himself to give Lu Han enough room to let his head fall back against the edge of the bean bag chair. They had been pressed against each other all night, but now, Minseok was practically half on Lu Han’s lap given the way they had to rearrange themselves to fit.

Minseok was suddenly acutely aware of the fact his leg was thrown over Lu Han’s thigh. He grabbed for his beer and took a drink, hoping to will away the thoughts invading his head. Ideas about Lu Han kissing him, about Lu Han naked, about sucking his cock, the feeling of Lu Han pounding into his prostate, fucking him hard – in the snow, on a bed, in the locker room…

Minseok took another drink, feeling unbearably warm.

Lu Han didn’t seem to find their new position as heart-attack-inducing judging by his calm expression and consistent tone as he discussed the game and made jokes.

Minseok kept his eyes glued to the screen and tried to only focus on the game.

_This isn’t dream Lu Han._

_This isn’t the same person. _

Eventually, Minseok was able to relax, letting his head fall against Lu Han’s shoulder. He finished his beer and then moved to get another one, not realizing how drunk he was until he tried to stand.

Minseok landed back onto the beanbag chair with a plop, this time landing on Lu Han’s lap. Lu Han gripped Minseok’s waist, his hands a perfect fit. Minseok was sure if he weren’t drunk, he would have sprouted a boner then and there, the feeling of Lu Han ‘s hands on his waist bizarrely familiar.

“Whoa, steady,” Lu Han said, his breath tickling Minseok’s ear. It was too intimate and had Minseok hurrying to scurry off him.

Lu Han laughed at Minseok’s clumsy antics but stopped when he mirrored the same uneven gait as he tried to stand.

“Holy shit, how drunk are we.” Lu Han laughed.

“We should get something to eat,” Minseok said, his stomach growling. There was a nice little twenty-four-hour place near the apartment, and it didn’t take a lot of convincing to get Lu Han to agree to the short walk. He needed something to temper his stomach full of beer.

When they stumbled out into the cold night air, Minseok found himself laughing at the absurdity of it. He was drunk, standing outside the apartment of a member of his new soccer team, trying desperately not to be turned on by a guy he had only started talking to a week or two ago – but had fucked numerous times in his dreams. Maybe the academic year really was getting to him. He couldn’t graduate soon enough.

Lu Han grabbed Minseok’s hand, tugging him forward. Minseok followed with a start, heart beginning to thump erratically at the sudden contact. _Hands._ He loved Lu Han’s hands in his dreams.

Lu Han didn’t explain the handholding, launching into commentary on the game they just watched instead. He was slurring his words, but Minseok didn’t care. He was only pretending to listen. His entire brain was screaming at the fact they were holding hands, which seemed very teenage of him. Holding hands wasn’t something to get him this excited, at least not in the past.

After walking for a block, Minseok pulled Lu Han to a stop in front of the Bed and Breakfast house on the corner. This part of the street was dark, the streetlight burnt out, the one after that flickering orange.

“Do you like me?” Minseok asked, the beer affording him a level of bluntness he usually avoided. 

“Huh?” Lu Han acted like he didn’t hear, or perhaps didn’t understand.

When Minseok opened his mouth to repeat himself, however, Lu Han smirked. He moved closer, eyes falling to Minseok’s lips. Minseok ‘s breath hitched. Lu Han was close, leaning in. Minseok felt warm, felt confident, a byproduct of alcohol surely, but maybe just maybe there was a little bit of earned confidence there. Lu Han smiled at him, his lips so clos--

“I’m going to be sick,” Lu Han said, turning suddenly he rushed towards the nearby bushes. A second later he was heaving, vomiting into the box hedges that skirted the perimeter of bed and breakfast.

Minseok sucked in a breath of cold air, suddenly feeling a whole lot sober.

“No, it’s your bed, I’ll take the couch.” Lu Han said weakly. He was pale, dressed in a faded sweatshirt and flannel pajama pants that Minseok had lent him. He had thrown up twice more, once before the Uber arrived and once in the bathroom of Minseok’s apartment.

Minseok had taken him back to his place, not trusting him to be alone if he was throwing up and aware the party house was no place for him.

“No, you go to bed.” Minseok gently pushed Lu Han towards the bed. “You need to rest.”

Lu Han stopped arguing. He climbed into Minseok’s bed and let himself be covered, Minseok draping the Spider-Man throw he got on sale over him.

“There’s a bucket on the side of the bed if you get sick and water on the nightstand,” Minseok explained before moving to shut off the lights.

Minseok left Lu Han alone and padded towards his sofa, hugging his extra pillow. He was tired, and his mind was still foggy from drinking, but he felt a lot more sober than he had half an hour ago. He plopped down on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling.

_Was Lu Han going to kiss him?_

Minseok closed his eyes. Too exhausted to dwell on it.

Lu Han apologized half a dozen times before Minseok shushed him by sticking a piece of burnt toast in his mouth. It did the trick, Lu Han chewing on the toast and forgetting all about how “I am so, so sorry, Minseok.”

Minseok fried eggs and made strong coffee, already knowing how Lu Han took his. They sat at Minseok’s poor excuse of a kitchen table, swallowing down their breakfast in near silence. Minseok’s head was pounding despite his best efforts at staving off dehydration, chugging water before bed the night before, but honestly, he was feeling reasonably good.

He had been mortified that he would have a sex dream involving Lu Han with the man lying in his bed. He was afraid he would wake up moaning, that Lu Han would hear him, or god forbid that he would shout Lu Han’s name in his sleep. Thankfully his dreams were nil, dream Lu Han missing in action while Real Lu Han spent the night snoring in his bed.

It was one victory that Minseok was more than willing to claim. The other triumph depended on if he dared to ask the question from the previous night that remained unanswered. He looked across the table at Lu Han, who despite his hangover was still too handsome for his own good. Minseok wasn’t so sure he would be able to ask the question sober.

“Are you free Monday evening?” Lu Han asked as he finished his coffee.

“Yeah,” Minseok answered, gripping his coffee.

“Do you want to go get dinner?” Lu Han asked, grabbing his coffee mug and heading for the sink.

Minseok had the question on the tip of his tongue – as a date? –– but he was too afraid to ask because he didn’t want to hear that it wasn’t. “Sure.”

“I’ll text you,” Lu Han said, rinsing his mug out. A few minutes later he was heading out the door, both knowing they were far too hungover to do anything. As Minseok waved goodbye to him, Junmyeon stepped out to get his mail. When he saw Lu Han leaving, he gave Minseok a questioning look.

“Shut it, traitor,” Minseok drawled, stepping back inside his apartment.

“His name is Skyler, and he’s majoring in International Finance. He drives a BMW and has a big dick, so yeah, anyway he’s perfect,” Baekhyun gushed. He had gone MIA the day after the party, only emerging Monday afternoon to fill his friends in on his weekend from heaven via the sex-on-legs he met at the party (his words).

“So happy for you,” Jongdae muttered, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. He had spent the better part of the weekend helping Li Yin move into her new apartment and based on the dark circles under his eyes it hadn’t been an easy process.

“Of course, the Het doesn’t care,” Baekhyun snorted. “Minseok, my super gay friend, you’re happy for me, right?”

Minseok had been staring at his phone, waiting for a text from Lu Han. He was starting to grow afraid that he had scared Lu Han off, even though he knew that it wasn’t really a possibility. He hadn’t done anything wrong. Still, Lu Han hadn’t texted him at all since he’d left Minseok’s house after the party…

“Seriously, I deserve better friends.” Baekhyun clucked his tongue.

Minseok’s phone buzzed, scaring him. He almost dropped it as he pressed his finger on the lock screen.

Lu❤️: _Still up for dinner tonight?_

Minseok quickly typed his response, hitting send: _Of Course_

He smiled dumbly at his phone went Lu Han texted back_: I’ll pick you up from your apartment at seven then. It’s a date._

“Is that Lu Han?” Jongdae asked, narrowing his eyes at Minseok.

“Nope,” Minseok lied. He looked at Baekhyun, offering up a quick apology. “Sorry, now tell me all about this dream man.”

Baekhyun happily launched into an explicit description of his last forty-eight hours, earning groans of annoyance from Jongdae. Minseok pretended to listen but kept glancing down at his phone.

_It’s a date. _

And it felt more like a date than before, Minseok decided. Lu Han showed up at his door in a crisp blue button-down and nice jeans, holding a paper bag that he thrust in Minseok’s direction. “Your clothes,” he explained, not going into more detail.

Minseok took the bag, peeking inside to see the sweatshirt and pajama bottoms Lu Han had borrowed from him after the party. “Thanks.”

He carried the bag inside, setting it on the kitchen counter. He was glad he had decided to dress a little nicer on the off chance he wasn’t misreading the situation, clad not in a hoodie but in a sweater. He had even managed to do his hair, dragging the styling cream through his locks like Baekhyun had taught him.

“You look nice,” Lu Han said when Minseok returned to the door. His face flushed after he delivered the compliment and Minseok found it entirely too endearing.

“Thanks, you’re not bad yourself,” Minseok replied. He cleared his throat. “So, any idea where you want to eat?”

“Do you like Italian?” Lu Han asked. “There’s a cute little place uptown if you’re interested.”

“Love it,” Minseok answered breezily, reaching for his coat. “Let’s go.”

“Do you mind if I hold your hand?” Lu Han asked as they walked from the subway station, out into the street. Apparently sober Lu Han was a bit more polite than drunk Lu Han.

Minseok didn’t answer, he slipped his hand into Lu Han’s and squeezed. “So, where is this place?”

“This way,” Lu Han responded, squeezing Minseok’s hand in return.

The restaurant turned out to be what Minseok could only describe as quaint. It wasn’t a Michelin Star restaurant full of staff with neatly pressed clothing, no, but it had the warmth and charm that could only come from a family-owned place. The host saw them to a table, and Minseok was immediately taken by the atmosphere.

“They have _The Best_ chicken alfredo,” Lu Han explained, flipping open his menu. His eagerness for the dish rubbed off on Minseok and the pair both ordered it when the waiter came back a couple of minutes later.

“Tell me about Beijing,” Minseok said as he unfolded his napkin, patting it onto his lap. Lu Han had only briefly mentioned the city, and Minseok was intrigued. He had never been to China; he hadn’t been much of anywhere actually. Minseok’s international travel experience was relegated to the obligatory trips back to Incheon with his family, where he always felt a tad bit out of place because his Korean wasn’t on par with his cousins.

“What do you want to know?” Lu Han asked over his wine glass.

“Whatever you want to tell me.”

“Fair enough.” Lu Han took a sip of wine before he answered. “But there isn’t much to say. I grew up in Haidian, father is in the military, my mom stays at home. I decided China wasn’t where I want to spend my college years, so here I am. Boring, right?”

“Nah.” Minseok shook his head. “Boring is going into accounting because your father does the same thing.”

“Maybe you’re genetically predisposed to it,” Lu Han joked.

“Doubt it.” Minseok reached for his wine glass and took a sip. “So, what are you planning on doing once you graduate?” It was the inevitable question that had to be asked, translating to _‘If we start something, where is it going?’_

Lu Han shrugged. “Depends. I like it here. If there’s more reason for me to stay, I will.” The corner of his lips twitched into a barely-there smile, and there was little doubt that he was implying_ something_. Minseok swallowed down the lump forming in his throat.

“That so?”

“Yep,” Lu Han confirmed.

“Good,” Minseok murmured, expertly hiding his smile by taking another drink of wine.

They ended up in a park near campus, a place Minseok had never been to since it had never hosted a frat party, a not-frat party, or a class. Minseok didn’t get out much otherwise, but he was starting to think he was missing out. The park was beautiful at that time of year, the leaves a vibrant panoply of golds, reds, and yellows, framing in the winding path that snaked through the greenspace.

Minseok sucked in a cold breath, hugging his arms around his middle to keep out the chill. “It’s beautiful.”

He glanced over at Lu Han, who was very blatantly staring at him, not even attempting to hide it, a look of pure affection in his gaze.

“If you say, _‘It is Beautiful’_ while staring at me, I’m going to throw up okay,” Minseok blurted out, unable to take that much cheesiness at once.

“It’s beautiful,” Lu Han agreed, taking a step back a second later like he knew Minseok was going to try to elbow him in the ribs for the sappy gesture (he did, but Lu Han dodged him).

Lu Han laughed. He grabbed for Minseok’s hand. Minseok sighed but let him take it.

While they walked Minseok stole glances at his date, each look making his chest do a weird bubbly thing that seemed both immature and exciting. Date. He was on a date with a genuine person who he would never have thought of dating months ago…if it wasn’t for his graphic sex dreams, he––

“Minseok,” Lu Han said softly. He stopped walking, taking Minseok by surprise. He didn’t let Minseok’s hand go as he turned to face him. “I’m not, I’m not good at this stuff, so I– “Minseok could swear that a faint pink was dusting Lu Han’s cheeks and why in the hell was that so endearing and sexy at the same time? “I really like you. A lot. And I would love to get to know you better. If you want. I mean. If I’m not reading this wrong. God, why am I so awkward.” Lu Han shut his eyes and cursed himself under his breath.

“Yes.”

“What?” Lu Han opened his eyes and blinked.

“Yes. I want to get to know you better too.” Minseok found that he was biting his bottom lip, mind racing at the turn of events. Lu Han liked him. Lu Han wanted to go on another date. _Real Lu Han liked him_. “You aren’t reading it wrong.”

“You do?” Lu Han seemed utterly surprised by Minseok’s words. He gaped like he was sure he had misunderstood.

“Yes, I do.” Minseok took a step forward, into Lu Han’s personal space. “I like you a lot, Lu Han.”

Lu Han was a couple of inches taller than him, but the difference wasn’t much, so he didn’t have to stand entirely on his tippy toes to kiss him like he had done with a few of his past boyfriends. He could lean in, angle his head, and press his lips into a perfect fit, which he promptly did.

Lu Han made a noise of surprise when Minseok’s lips met his own, but he quickly gained his senses, parting his lips, and kissing Minseok back. It wasn’t a filthy, open-mouth kiss with teeth and urgency, tongues sliding together, like happened time and time again in Minseok’s dreams. No, it was almost virginal in its simplicity. Two people kissing for the first time, two people basking in mutual attraction, figuring out how everything fit together now that they understood the feelings were mutual.

It was a simple kiss, but Minseok could already tell Lu Han was a good kisser by the way he moved his tongue, licking along the edge of Minseok’s lips. When Minseok broke the kiss, he instantly regretted it, wanting more.

“You’re so hot, it isn’t fair,” Lu Han husked.

“And you’re the least subtle person I think I’ve ever met,” Minseok responded, pulling him in for another kiss.

**―∞―**

Minseok curled his toes, pressing them into the soft ground. He felt warm hands on his thighs, palms smoothing along his skin until they were moving to his inner thigh, urging his legs apart. Minseok sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, teeth pressing lightly against flesh. He liked being exposed like this, his dick hard against his stomach, precum glistening at the tip.

He closed his eyes and lost himself to the sensation of being touched. He knew it was Lu Han’s palms that pressed into his thighs. He knew it was Lu Han’s hot breath that he felt against his perineum, causing his breath to hitch. He knew it was Lu Han’s lips that brushed against the patch of skin near his hole, feather-light.

When Lu Han’s thumbs spread him open, he keened, a shiver of pleasure dancing along his spine. Lu Han was slow, methodical even, the way he pressed his lips into Minseok’s heated skin, so close to the tight ring of muscles that clenched, that begged for something only Lu Han could give to him. He moved his mouth in a way that made Minseok huff in frustration, needy, and wanting.

The first swipe of Lu Han’s tongue against his opening made Minseok move his hips down, silently asking for more. Lu Han licked around the pink puckered flesh, his palms on Minseok’s ass, spreading him wide, exposing him like the feast he was.

Lu Han lapped at Minseok’s hole until Minseok thought he would be driven mad, whining pathetically, unable to fully vocalize just what he wanted and how badly he wanted it. But Lu Han knew, dragging out the whines until Minseok felt ears of frustration sting in his eyes. Only then did Lu Han push his tongue into the tight heat of Minseok’s ass, pressing it against the rim, opening Minseok up with his tongue.

Minseok gasped at the sensation of Lu Han fucking him open with his tongue. Lu Han’s fingers pressed hard into Minseok’s flesh, his tongue forcing past the quickly dissolving resistance that Minseok’s body put forth. Lu Han was loosening him up, his tongue molding Minseok’s hole to take him.

A warmth spread from Minseok’s chest to his abdomen, his thighs tensing and relaxing, his cock hard and leaking. He wanted, he wanted more. Lu Han obliged, tongue licking around the tight channel, thrusting in before licking lewdly in a slow and torturous rotation. Minseok gasped when Lu Han moved his lips to suck against the rim, tongue pressed inside, a decidedly filthy but erotic noise of saliva and suction.

Minseok could feel his release building. He could feel himself coming undone, cock untouched, spurred on only by the hard press of Lu Han’s lips and the thickness of his tongue. He swallowed, head tilting back, abdomen clenching. So close, he was so close.

A loud knock sounded, echoing through the room. Lu Han didn’t seem to notice, his movements unchanged.

Another knock.

Minseok was so close, he was so damn close. He pressed his fingers into the ground, letting himself go, letting the warmth, the thrum of his release rushing through his body. He shuddered, his cock spurting cum onto his stomach, Lu Han’s mouth still firmly planted to his clenching hole.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _

**―∞―**

Minseok woke up to an insistent pounding noise, a thud that reverberated from outside his bedroom. He groaned, rolling over. He had come during his sleep, which judging by Dream Lu Han’s skill with his tongue wasn’t a surprise. He felt disgusting. Sated but disgusted, and annoyed. Who in the hell was pounding on his apartment door like their lives depended on it?

He hurriedly got out of bed, pulling on his robe and stalking towards the front door, halfway tempted to scream at whatever rude person thought it was acceptable to wake him up at the ass crack of dawn like this. He opened the door to find a delivery man holding a big box and promptly bit his tongue.

“Minseok Kim?” the delivery man asked.

Minseok nodded, curious.

“For you.” The man thrust the package at Minseok. “Sign here.”

Minseok set the package aside and scrawled his name on the delivery man’s tablet, too distracted by the unexpected box to scold the man and his incessant knocking.

“Have a nice day.” The delivery person turned and trudged down the hall, leaving a half-asleep Minseok standing at the door.

Minseok had the door halfway closed when he heard Junmyeon’s apartment door open and the sound of muffled voices followed by a noise that sounded very much like a kiss. He knew very well that Junmyeon didn’t have a class this early ever because he hated being up before noon. Curious, Minseok kept the door open a crack and waited. When he spied Wu Yifan walking down the hall, away from Junmyeon’s apartment, he had to bite his tongue to stop from saying anything.

“Fucking finally,” he mouthed as he shut the door. It took them long enough.

He was so wrapped up in the news Yifan, and Junmyeon had finally hooked up, that he almost forgot the package –– the entire reason he was standing by the door, to begin with.

“What could this be?” he wondered aloud, picking up the long, thin box.

He walked to the kitchen and retrieved kitchen shears, carefully cutting open the tape and pulling the cardboard open.

Flowers. A bouquet of flowers in yellows, oranges, and reds. Minseok blinked down at the present. No one had ever sent him flowers before, at least to the best of his knowledge. He saw a pink card peeking out from the leaves. He retrieved it, recognizing the handwriting as Lu Han’s (thanks to the time they compared Comparative Lit notes). 

_You’re Beautiful_

Minseok groaned and rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face or the sudden erratic beating of his heart. He clutched the card, unable to look away.

“Okay, first of all, you two need to stop eye-fucking each other from across the field.” Jongin was holding up three fingers. He put one down. “Secondly, Hyung it is really uncomfortable the way you two are always touching each other. I mean, I don’t do that with Minho.” Another finger went down. “And thirdly….” Jongin pursed his lips. “Okay, fine, I don’t think there’s a third thing, but seriously can you guys lay off the PDA while we’re playing a game!”

Minseok fixed Jongin with a disinterested stare. He was about to respond, mutter a half-hearted apology, but stopped when Lu Han held a strawberry up to him. “Here, babe.”

Minseok happily opened his mouth and took a bite.

Jongin groaned. “Disgusting. It’s like seeing my parents make out or something.”

“Hey, we won the game,” Lu Han said, eyes fixated on Minseok’s mouth as he took another bite. “I don’t see why you’re complaining.”

Minseok nodded with his mouth full. They had won the game, there really wasn’t anything to be upset about. So, what – maybe he had stared at his boyfriend a few times. It wasn’t a crime?

“You’re so hot when you eat,” Lu Han whispered, leaning in to press a kiss on the side of Minseok’s neck, near his ear.

“That’s it, I’m leaving.” Jongin stood. “Ugh. Get a room before everyone stops talking to you.”

Minseok ignored him, too fixated on the press of Lu Han’s lips against his skin, the thrumming anticipation of what more could come of it and how much of it would match dreams long gone. “Are you free tomorrow night?” Minseok asked, adding, “Do you want to come over?”

“I’d love too,” Lu Han husked, reaching for another strawberry.

“You have to be kidding me,” Junmyeon said later that afternoon, ass firmly planted in one of the creaky chairs around Minseok’s kitchen table.

“Why do I feel like you say this to me all the time?” Minseok shut his eyes and let his shoulders slump, feeling like caving in on himself.

“Because I do.” Junmyeon cracked up his can of cola, a few wayward drops landing on Minseok’s spotless table. “Think about it. You’ve been dating for a month, and you haven’t fucked once. It’s bizarre considering the only reason you became interested in him was because of sex dreams.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s weird, I know.” Minseok couldn’t figure it out either. They kissed and made out a lot over the past four weeks, but they hadn’t once taken it further. He knew that their schedules were partially to blame, finding time to date with full course loads, midterms, a part-time job, and social life wasn’t easy. But then, when they did have time, one of them always seemed to silently pull back, leaving both to follow an invisible, unsaid boundary of where they should stop.

“And you stopped having the dreams too. It’s amazing.” Junmyeon tapped his finger on the edge of the soda can. “No dream-sex and no sex-sex. You’re screwed except in the way you should be.” He laughed loudly at his own joke, leaving Minseok to frown at him.

“Shut up. If I hear you moaning _Harder Yifan_ one more time through these thin ass walls, I am telling our landlord to evict you.”

The smile instantly left Junmyeon’s face. “I never – I– “

“Hey, you never told Yifan about the dream thing, right?” Minseok had only cursory thoughts about how much Junmyeon might have said to Yifan and what it would mean if they had gotten back to Lu Han.

“No,” Junmyeon promised.

Minseok trusted him. For all Junmyeon’s faults, and his occasional loose mouth, he wouldn’t spill a secret like that.

“Do you think I should tell him? About the dreams, I mean.” Minseok sighed. “I’m afraid he’ll get creeped out and break up with me.” Good thing he had deleted his slightly stalkerish word doc right after they started dating…

“I doubt Lu Han would break up with you for anything unless you hurt a cat or blew up Man U or something,” Junmyeon assured him. “If it would make you feel better having it out in the open, tell him. Secrets can fester and destroy a relationship.”

“I hate how you’re occasionally wise,” Minseok mumbled

“Occasionally?” Junmyeon shot back.

“I said what I said,” Minseok replied, smirking when Junmyeon gave him the evil eye.

Minseok had spent the entire day considering and reconsidering, obsessing over the little details until he thought he would go insane. It was the big night, and he absolutely was going through with it. There was no way he would chicken out, no way that he would let the night slip by without at least admitting to Lu Han about his dreams (and hopefully getting laid in the process).

Or at least that was _The Plan._  
  
The Plan™ was a hazy afterthought with Lu Han’s lips pressing soft kisses into the corner of Minseok’s mouth. The Plan™ had nothing on the feeling of Lu Han lying on top of him, their bodies pressed together while Minseok moved his hand up and down the width of Lu Han’s back. Fuck the plan, Minseok couldn’t be bothered with it, not when with a shift of his weight he felt Lu Han’s erection rub against his own. Minseok moved his hips up, eager for friction.

“Sorry, I–“ Lu Han moved off of Minseok, leaning back on the sofa. His cheeks were flushed and his hair messy, his lips already starting to show the telltale swell that Minseok had noticed accompanied their make out sessions. Lu Han dragged his hand through his hair and looked away.

Minseok huffed, biting back his frustrations. He struggled to sit, angling his legs uncomfortably until he was pressed into the corner between the armrest and the back of the sofa. “What is it?”

Lu Han smiled but it looked fake. Minseok was sure it was fake. “Nothing.”

Minseok should have known he wouldn’t get away with it, he wasn’t lucking enough for the night to consist only of uncomplicated glorious sex and not a smidgen of hey-so-I-had-creepy-sex-dreams-about-you. He sighed, his hands beginning to fidget. Shit, he really had to get it over with.

He had really meant to admit it all when Lu Han had first arrived at his apartment, but then Lu Han did that thing where he smiled and looked so damn fond that Minseok couldn’t help but kiss him. And then of course one kiss led to another which led to the sofa which–

“I had sex dreams about you,” Minseok blurted out, afraid to make eye contact he kept his eyes glued to the ugly carpeting. He could almost swear he could hear his heartbeat echoing in the room. He had to wonder if this was what a heart attack felt like…

Lu Han wasn’t saying anything, which made Minseok peek at him, just a quick glance to make sure he was still alive or something. Minseok looked over just as Lu Han said it. “Me too.”

Minseok narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “You too _what?_”

“Sex dreams.” Lu Han cleared his throat. “I had or um,_ have_ sex dreams with you.”

“Oh.” Minseok hadn’t expected this turn of events.

“So, wait, you have them too?” Suddenly Lu Han was moving closer, his voice more animated. “What am I like? Am I good? How big is my dick?”

Minseok scooted to the edge of the sofa and threw his hands out, partially in frustration and partially to just put some space between Lu Han and him. He had a few more things he needed to get out about dreams.

“I had dreams before we were dating though. Like, before we even met,” Minseok admitted. “Isn’t that weird?”

“No.” Lu Han shook his head, apparently nonplussed by the entire thing. In fact, he looked happy about it. “I mean, I like my sex dreams with you so I would never call it weird. Wait, I’m not like dressed up like a furry or anything in your dreams, right?”

“No, god no!” Minseok had some kinky dreams but never _that._

Lu Han shrugged. “Then it’s fine. I mean, sex dreams are normal.”

“Then why aren’t we having sex in real life?” Minseok challenged, his relief at Lu Han’s reaction quickly being replaced by frustration.

Lu Han blinked at him, like the question took him by complete surprise. “I wasn’t sure you wanted to. I didn’t want to pressure you into anything.”

Minseok gestured towards the noticeable tent in his pants. How could they both be so stupid?

“Well, I uh, I–“

Minseok shut him up with a kiss, leaning over and placing his hand on the back of Lu Han’s neck and pulling him in. Lu Han didn’t seem interested in continuing the conversation, relaxing into the kiss with a moment’s hesitation. Minseok was done being patient, his tongue pressing hard against the seam of Lu Han’s lips, not stopping until he was given entrance.

Minseok licked into Lu Han’s mouth, their tongues meeting, the tension between them boiling over. Minseok was quick to urge Lu Han back, somehow never breaking the kiss as their bodies shifted positions. It was clumsy, but he managed to climb onto Lu Han’s lap and straddle his thighs, their mouth still locked in a heated kiss.

The sharp tug of arousal was almost unbearable. They hadn’t dated that long, but it felt like forever since the idea of sleeping together entered Minseok’s brain via the dream; all the waiting since had built up inside of him to an impossible level. He couldn’t kiss deep enough, his fingers couldn’t press firmly enough into Lu Han’s shoulders as he sucked Lu Han’s bottom lip into his mouth.

The dreams had always been quiet with a certain hazy quality to them. This, this was real. The way Lu Han’s moan was swallowed and shared between them, the bead of sweat that was already forming between Minseok’s shoulder blades. The faint scent of Lu Han’s soap that met Minseok’s nose when he began to kiss down the column of his neck, eager to suck and mark the skin he had been too afraid to touch until then.

Lu Han didn’t hold back either, his hands roving to Minseok’s waist, then his hips, finally palming his ass. Minseok reacted by grinding his hips, a choked noise of satisfaction escaping his lips when his burgeoning erection pressed into Lu Han’s hard cock.

The dreams had taught Minseok how good it could be, how erotic Lu Han’s very existence was to him. But this, the feel, the sensation of being perched on Lu Han’s lap, kissing his skin, was infinitely better than anything Minseok’s subconscious mind could have concocted. The sharp tug of arousal spurred him on, manifesting in the heated, sloppy way he marked Lu Han’s skin, in the way he touched, in the way he moved his hips like he couldn’t do it fast enough, hard enough. 

“Minseok,” Lu Han rasped, giving Minseok’s ass a hard squeeze. “Babe, the bed.”

It took a moment for Minseok to react, to understand what Lu Han was saying. Of course, logically they should go to the bed, it would be more comfortable than his admittingly small sofa. But this wasn’t logical. This wasn’t a run of the mill first time between new boyfriends. Fuck, no, it was weeks of feverish sex dreams and Minseok coming in his pajamas, weeks of frustration and anger and—

“No bed,” Minseok husked. “Fuck me anywhere but the bed.”

Lu Han responded to the request by chasing Minseok’s lips, his hands pressing against Minseok’s ass until their mouths were slotted together in a bruising kiss. Minseok could feel Lu Han’s hardness as he bucked his hips up, and the knowledge he was what made Lu Han hard was as satisfying as it was arousing.

“Anywhere but the bed,” Lu Han breathed, wanting confirmation.

“Anywhere but the bed,” Minseok repeated, tilting his head back to give Lu Han easy access to kiss along his jaw and neck.

His nails grazed along Lu Han’s long neck, against the skin of his shoulders as Lu Han’s mouth sucked bruising marks into his skin, blooming pink as soon as he moved lower. When he felt Lu Han’s hands slip under his shirt, he couldn’t help him fast enough. He was reluctant to break the kiss, but wanted more, needed more. He moved back long enough to peel his t-shirt over his head and toss it to the floor.

Lu Han hummed with appreciation at the new sight, his hands smoothing up Minseok’s sides before grazing over Minseok’s nipples. Minseok keened, biting his bottom lip when Lu Han’s palms brushed against the raised buds.

“You’re sensitive here,” Lu Han marveled, Minseok’s breath hitching in an involuntary answer.

He had never known just how sensitive his nipples were until that moment, when even the lightest touch from Lu Han sent a shiver of pleasure racing up his spine. He looked down, cheeks flushing pink while he watched Lu Han play with his nipples, tweaking one between his thumb and finger before moving to the other.

When Lu Han leaned in and tongued along the bud, Minseok moaned wantonly, his dick twitching and straining against his jeans. Lu Han took one of the buds into his mouth, sucking and tonguing along the sensitive area. Minseok pivoted his hips, a whine spilling from his mouth. When Lu Han began to tweak the other nipple, Minseok thought he was going to lose it. Warmth danced along his nerve endings, the coil in his stomach tightening.

“Fuck, so sensitive,” Lu Han rasped, amazed at how his boyfriend was reacting.

Minseok whimpered, chasing friction with the roll of his hips. Each push forward had his dick pressing hard against Lu Han’s erection, his nipple pushed into the roughness of Lu Han’s tongue. It was a heady sensation, one that had too great an effect on him --- too soon, too much given the fact they had just begun.

Minseok could feel his release building but he didn’t want it. Not yet. Not like this, without so much as being fucked. How his arousal could build like this from only being touched was beyond him, but he knew he couldn’t give in. Not this soon. Not when it was happening, when they were finally going to do what he had only dreamed of before. He clenched, tightening his stomach, trying to stave away his building orgasm.

“T-table,” Minseok managed to get out, his voice shaky.

“What did you say, babe?”

“Fuck me on the table,” Minseok repeated, the image of the rickety, old kitchen table flashing in his mind, the idea of bending over it and being fucked hard from behind kindling a fire within. “Kitchen.”

Lu Han kneaded Minseok’s chest once more before muttering a, “Anywhere you want. Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”

Any other time Minseok might have hesitated an taken a moment to soak in the compliment, but not now. Now he wanted to fend off coming embarrassingly early (which hell, he had been having wet dreams for weeks, he shouldn’t be surprised at what his body was doing now). He also wanted to see Lu Han out of his clothing, suddenly hyper-aware that he was the only one that had shed a layer.

Minseok crawled off Lu Han’s lap and grabbed for his hand, urging him to get up. Lu Han seemed entranced, standing and letting Minseok lead him towards the kitchen without a moment’s hesitation.

Along the way Minseok remedied his second issue. He stopped walking long enough to tug on the fabric of Lu Han’s shirt. “Off.” He wasn’t going to mince words.

By the time they reached the kitchen, Lu Han’s shirt had been discarded onto the floor, tossed somewhere Minseok didn’t see. It didn’t matter. What mattered was Lu Han eager to reconnect their lips when Minseok sat on the edge of the table, his legs dangling down, feet not completely touching the floor. Lu Han kissed deeper now, his hands finding Minseok’s hips so quickly it was like they were meant to be there.

Lu Han rutted hard, his clothed erection meeting Minseok’s, both men letting out low and throaty moans at the contact. It reminded Minseok that they had more offending pieces of fabric to discard.

Minseok’s fingers found the waistband of Lu Han’s jeans. He traced along the fabric, dipping below inside while his teeth grazed along Lu Han’s tongue. When he found the button of Lu Han’s pants, he fumbled to undo it, his fingers not working the way he wanted them to.

Lu Han helped him, undoing the button and pressing the fabric down, over his hips, pushing his jeans down his thick thighs and toned shins. Minseok had meant to take the opportunity to do the same, but got lost in watching Lu Han, breath hitching at what he had so far only seen in dreams. He knew that Lu Han was toned from soccer, that his legs were a lot more muscular than his arms, but holy shit, he hadn’t realized the disparity. Minseok unconsciously licked his lips, suddenly wanting very much to explore Lu Han’s thighs with his mouth.

Lu Han caught him watching and soaked in the implications. “I’m big, huh?”

Minseok blinked. “Huh?”

“My dick, it’s big. You were, uh looking at it.” Lu Han gestured towards his dick.

Minseok let his eyes wander from Lu Han’s thighs to his dick. “Hmmm. Yes. Huge,” Minseok muttered, not wanting to hurt Lu Han’s feelings by telling him what he had really been looking at. And it wasn’t that Lu Han was small, he wasn’t. Average size, a little thick, his dick was nice. But his thighs….

“I want to see you too,” Lu Han said. His tongue sliding out to lick along his bottom lip in a quick swipe.

Minseok shook off the distraction, sliding down from the table to strip off his pants. He was quick to unbutton them, quicker still at pushing them down his legs and tossing them towards the fridge. He loved a clean kitchen, and somehow, he knew he would regret the mess they were making later, but for now the idea of Lu Han fucking him on his kitchen table was too erotic for him to pass up.

“You’re so small,” Lu Han said under his breath, like he didn’t want Minseok to hear. It didn’t work.

Minseok narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Sorry,” Lu Han apologized quickly. “It isn’t a bad thing. I think it’s hot as fuck, actually.”

“Prove it,” Minseok challenged, leaning his back against the edge of the table, body on full display.

Lu Han did just that, taking Minseok by surprise when he dropped to his knees in front of him. Minseok looked down, curious, breath hitching with anticipation. Lu Han first smoothed his hands over Minseok’s thighs, then moved them to his ass, squeezing. The first press of his lips was to Minseok’s thigh, and then higher, pressing lightly against the skin in a trail upwards.

Minseok watched through lidded eyes, his face flushing with heat as Lu Han’s mouth neared his dick. He swallowed down a moan when Lu Han started to lick around the head of his cock, tonguing the slit. He sucked in the head, swirling his tongue to lick up the pre-cum that glistened on the tip of Minseok’s dick.

When Lu Han’s hand sheathed his cock and began moving along the shaft in time to his sucks, Minseok keened, toes curling against the tile floor. Flashes of dreams danced in his head, dreams that no matter how erotic could never beat the real feeling, the sensation of Lu Han’s lips swallowing around him.

Lu Han sucked him off, setting a pace that drove Minseok perilously close to the edge yet again. He seemed to sense it this time, however, pulling back, letting Minseok’s cock fall from his lips.

“Please tell me you have lube,” Lu Han breathed, lips glistening with a mixture of saliva and pre-cum.

“Uh, yeah. Hold on.” Minseok went to get it from his bedroom, his legs shaky from the stimulation and the promise of more. When he got back, tiny bottle in hand, eh found Lu Han pumping his dick, his neck showing blooming patches of pink that Minseok knew fit his mouth.

Minseok pressed the bottle into Lu Han’s hands before he pushed up on the table, leaning back on the smooth surface. “You do it,” he instructed, heartrate picking up with the promise of what was to come.

He spread himself, legs parting to reveal his hole. He bit his bottom lip and waited, dick twitching when he heard the lube bottle uncap.

Lu Han was silent as he went to work, coating two fingers in lubricant. He placed his left hand on Minseok’s knee, then moved the lubed fingers towards his hole, spending a few seconds appreciating the sight. When he circled the lube around the rim, Minseok tensed, clenching around air.

The first press of Lu Han’s fingertip inside of him had Minseok biting his bottom lip, not used to the intrusion. He hadn’t been properly fucked in awhile and he hadn’t used his toys as much since he started dating Lu Han. He was tight, which seemed to worry Lu Han.

“Are you sure about this?” Lu Han asked, his finger still, like he was afraid to move.

Minseok nodded. “I won’t break. Please, I need it.”

Lu Han hesitated for a second before he pressed the finger further inside, taking it agonizingly slow as he breached Minseok. Once he was knuckle deep, he slid out, just as slowly, just as carefully, eyes trained on Minseok’s face like he was looking for he slightest show of pain.

It stung, Minseok wouldn’t pretend it didn’t, but it was a good sting. He let himself adjust, slowly worked up by Lu Han until he was loose enough for his boyfriend to add a second digit. Lu Han pumped his fingers in and out, marveling at the way Minseok clenched around them, his rim wet with lubricant.

When the white heat of release started to threaten to build yet again, Minseok husked out, “No more.” He sucked in a breath, whimpering when Lu Han’s fingers slid out of his hole.

“How do you-“ Lu Han began.

“Like this,” Minseok interrupted, parting his thighs as wide as he could. The tabletop was cold on his back, but the feeling was quickly fading as sweat began to bead along his shoulders.

Lu Han moved between his legs, his hands widening Minseok’s thighs. He lined himself up, his cock teasing against Minseok’s exposed hole.

“Ready?”

“I swear if you don’t fuck me now-nghhh,” Minseok’s answer was cut off by Lu Han thrusting inside of him, his dick slipping through the ring of muscles and inside of Minseok’s tight passage, driving further until Lu Han was balls deep inside.

Lu Han made a low noise of appreciation before he pulled back, Minseok arching his back in time to Lu Han thrusting back in, setting a pace of short and hard pushes of his hips.

The feeling of being fucked, of Lu Han between his legs, strong thighs in full use as he fucked inside of him, was a thousand times better than any dream. Minseok felt full, felt right, his rim closing around Lu Han’s dick, his body pushing down when Lu Han pulled back, wanting more, wanting to stay filled.

Minseok didn’t even realize he was doing it until his hands were already there, on his chest, grazing along his pert nipples. He keened, overstimulated, Lu Han dick fucking him open while his hands played with his nipples.

“Fuck, god you’re perfect,” Lu Han rasped. “Feel so good around my cock.”

“Feel good in me,” Minseok responded, clenching, nerve endings firing as he lost himself to pleasure.

When Lu Han pinched one of his nipples, Minseok felt the coil in his abdomen tighten, a bolt of pleasure, of pure white-hot arousal coursing through. He was getting close again, and this time he wasn’t sure he could fight it.

“So perfect, babe,” Lu Han breathed, fingers playing with Minseok’s pink nipples. “Gonna fuck you so good. Have you come around my cock.”

Minseok arched his back and moaned, the table under him creaking, slamming against the wall in time to Lu Han’s thrusts. It might break at any moment, but he didn’t care. Couldn’t care, not when Lu Han gripped along Minseok’s legs, to his knees, spreading him wide.

Lu Han pivoted, not stopping until he had his arms under the bend of Minseok’s knees, pressing his legs up until he was almost folded in half. Minseok cried out at the new position, Lu Han’s dick suddenly deeper inside of him, the head pressed into his prostate.

Minseok let his head fall back, neck exposed, which Lu Han took quick advantage of. He leaned in, his lips finding Minseok’s neck, sucking hickeys into the skin as he thrust in deep. Their skin slid together, slick with sweat, the scent of sex heavy in the air.

Minseok cried out, he was close, so close. “Going to come, going to—“

“Come on, babe,” Lu Han husked, driving in hard, his dick pushing into Minseok’s prostate.

Minseok let himself go, let the wave of heat crash over him, his release tearing through him and causing him to clench around Lu Han’s dick, cum spurting onto his sweat slicked abdomen. His muscles contracted, brow furrowed as Lu Han tore his orgasm out of him, fucking him through it until tears of overstimulation stung the corners of his eyes.

“Still so tight, so good,” Lu Han said, voice coming out wrecked. His face and chest were flushed, sweat glistening on his scrunched-up brow. He drove in hard, grunting. A moment later his hips stuttered, and he was coming, spurts of hot cum filling Minseok’s hole. Lu Han fell forward, breathing erratic as he shot his load in Minseok.

Minseok moaned at the sensation, overly sensitive and fucked out. They took a moment to regain their breathing, coming back to reality. Lu Han leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Mineko’s brow, his dick softening inside of him.

When he pulled out, a trickle of cum followed. Lu Han pushed it back inside with two fingers, tearing a low and throaty moan from Minseok.

“So, dreams, huh,” Lu Han said, voice breathless. Minseok was too fucked out, too boneless, to do more than grunt his agreement. He should get cleaned up, find his clothes, but fuck he wasn’t entirely sure he could move.

“You know what they say,” Lu Han said, hand finding Minseok’s, he squeezed it. “A dream is but a wish the heart makes.”

“If you didn’t just fuck every bone out of my body, I would slap you right now,” Minseok said, his chest still heaving, face glistening with sweat. “So cheesy.”

Lu Han just laughed, and Minseok had to admit it was a beautiful sound. Lu Han in his kitchen was nice. Lu Han out of his dreams was nice. Lu Han having given him the best fuck of his life was nice. The reality, it turned out, was better than anything his subconscious could have conjured up.

** Five months later **

Minseok let out a heavy breath, his arms loaded down with a stack of boxes. “I thought you said there were kitchen things in here?”

“Yeah, cookbooks,” Lu Han answered over his shoulder.

The decision to move in together hadn’t been taken lightly, but in the end, it made the most sense. Minseok was staying in town over summer break, and so was Lu Han. Instead of Lu Han getting a short-term apartment and then trucking it back to the dorms come autumn, he could move in with Minseok for an indefinite period. They were always together anyway so the move wouldn’t be that life-shattering for either of them. That is, assuming Minseok didn’t die hauling Lu Han’s shit up a flight of stairs.

Lu Han held the apartment door open, dropping the tote he was carrying in the living room and kicking it off to the side. Minseok staggered in, dropping the boxes with a thud.

“I swear to god if I didn’t love you so much,” Minseok said, arms shaking from the weight he was carrying.

“But you do love me. And I love you.” Lu Han sing-songed. “And I am going to go unpack before you kick me down the stairs.”

Minseok chuckled, watching as Lu Han hurried to the bedroom to start putting away his stuff.

Minseok pulled out the empty glass bottle. He squinted at the label, not recognizing the brand of liquor. He didn’t understand why Lu Han had saved so many bottles anyway (“they’re memories” and “I just like the bottle” were not very convincing arguments to anti-clutter-activist Minseok Kim).

The label was red, green, and white, the words written entirely in Chinese characters.

“What’s this?” Minseok asked, holding the bottle up so Lu Han could see it from where he was unpacking across the room.

“I think Yixing gave it to me. Something he got back in Changsha, a medicinal liquor thing his aunt gave him.”

Minseok examined the bottle. “What’s it called? I can’t read it.”

“Dream Lover,” Lu Han answered. The answer was simple and would be entirely inconsequential if Minseok hadn’t become so sensitive to the very word ‘dream’.

“Wait, what did you say?” Minseok glared at the bottle, then back at Lu Han.

“Dream––“ Lu Han’s eyes seemed to light up in recognition. He was scrambling across the room in a second, grabbing the bottle from Minseok’s hand. “No fucking way.”

“What? What is it?” Minseok rocked forward, looking from the bottle to his boyfriend and back.

Lu Han stared at the bottle; eyes wide. Minseok kept asking him what it said, but Lu Han was so focused on reading and re-reading the label he didn’t immediately answer.

“It says it’s like a love potion but works in a person’s sleep. Shit, I knew I should have read it before drinking.” Lu Han gaped at the bottle. His cheeks were stained red, and Minseok could almost swear he was starting to sweat.

“What?!” Minseok was afraid to hear it.

Lu Han looked up from the bottle, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. He answered in a weak voice, “Our dreams might have been um, consensual. I mean, we might have…I may have used some obscure Chinese herb magic to fuck you in your sleep? This is so fucking strange.”

Lu Han’s face flamed red. They had fucked countless times since they started dating, filthy, debauched sex so he shouldn’t be embarrassed, but still, they were dating now. Before, in their dreams, they were practically strangers.

“Impossible. You didn’t even know me when I was dreaming of you.” Minseok folded his arms across his chest. The dreams could never be consensual. He hadn’t adequately met Lu Han until he had joined Minho’s soccer team, which was well after the dreams began.

Lu Han exhaled. “I _might_ have known you. I saw you in our Comparative Lit class on the first day, and you’re just so hot Minseok what the fuck could I do.”

“Oh my god.” Minseok stared at Lu Han, the reality of their situation sinking in. “You had the same dreams as I did, didn’t you?”

“Locker room,” Lu Han said in a weak voice. Minseok nodded. “Snow?”

“Yes.”

“Did you ever have a dream that ended with some kind of weird thud?”

“Uh-huh.” Minseok swallowed thickly.

They both fell silent, the atmosphere suddenly heavy and tense. Minseok looked at the floor, not sure what to say, what to do. The awkwardness of his dreams had become a distant memory, all embarrassment left months back when he told Lu Han about them. Now the feeling of shame was back, this time almost stronger due to the implication –– they were complete strangers then.

“You’re better in person,” Lu Han quipped, instantly cutting through the tension with a nervous laugh. 

Minseok snorted. “You too.”

“This is the weirdest how-we-met story ever.” Lu Han dragged his hand through his hair and looked to the side, letting a puff of breath escape his lips.

“Yeah, it has to be up there.” Minseok took the bottle from Lu Han. “Hey, do they make more of this stuff?”

“Why?” Lu Han narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.

“In case we ever need to spice stuff up,” Minseok answered, setting the bottle down. “You know, in case you ever start to bore me.”

Lu Han started to protest, but Minseok was fast, pulling him towards him and onto the floor. He captured Lu Han’s lips in a kiss, one that quickly grew heated. “Don’t worry, I’m not bored yet,” he whispered against heated skin a few minutes later, the thrum of arousal stronger than it had been in any of his dreams. 


End file.
